peelfandomcom-20200213-history
05 May 1999
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1999-05-05 ; Comments *Peel grumbles that a copy of the new Super Furry Animals LP he was promised hasn't been delivered. *The news includes the hunt for the killer of Jill Dando, murdered the previous week. Sessions *Monograph. First broadcast of one and only session. Tracklisting *We Ragazzi: Why Does The World Have To Modernize? (album - Suicide Sound System) My Pal God MPG025 *Dillinger: Cane River Rock (v/a album - Black Arkives) Justice League *''(JP: 'The first from Monograph is called The River... The River.')'' For the story behind why Peel repeats the title in an affected way, see the note on the show from 07 March 2001. *Monograph: The River (session) *Space DJz: Terror Swarm (album - On Patrol!) Soma Quality Recordings SOMA LP 15 *Hood: Houses Tilting Towards The Sea (album - The Cycle Of Days And Seasons) Domino *News at 10.30 *Melt Banana: Plot In A Pot (album - MXBX 1998: 13,000 Miles At Light Velocity) Tzadik TZ 7219 *Fibre Optix: Sin (12") Renegade Hardware Records *Monograph: Holding On In Colour (session) *Apachi 61: A Day In The Life Of Spiderman (v/a album - Female Of The Species) Law & Auder LA13CD *''(JP: 'I'd set aside four minutes at this stage of the programme for a track from the new LP by Super Furry Animals. We had a track from it last night but it was somebody else's copy and whoever it was said that they were going to bring a copy of the record over to us today but they failed to do so. So I can't play you a track by Super Furry Animals.')'' *Cable: Brothers And Sisters (LP - Sub-Lingual) Infectious *Hefner: I Took Her Love For Granted (LP - The Fidelity Wars) Too Pure *Zimbabwe Cha Cha Cha Kings: Runako Rwemwana Wanguo (LP - Roots Rock Guitar Party - Zimbabwe Frontline Volume 3) Earthworks *Monograph: Don't Gimme Shelter (session) *Six By Seven: July, August, Winter (EP - Two And A Half Days In Love With You) Mantra Recordings *Droid: Infection (12") Tribe TRIBE 008 (tape flip between files a and b during track) *Captain Beefheart: Hobo Chang Ba (LP - Grow Fins Sampler) Revenant *Man Or Astro-Man?: Psychology Of A.I. (Numbers Follow Answers) (LP - Eeviac) Epitaph *Monograph: You've Got A Name (session) *Yam Yam: Do The Hardcor (12" EP - Punisher) Kill The Rest KILL 2 *Low: Missouri (LP - Secret Name) Tugboat *News at 11.30 *Tubeway Army: Down In The Park (CD - The Radio One Recordings) Strange Fruit Records *Cuban Boys: Cognoscenti Vs Intelligentsia (EP: Unsigned Band Seek Label - Will Travel) White label *Number One Cup: Little Johnny Jewel (b-side 'Remote Control' single) Cooking Vinyl Records *Monograph: Finding New Rest For The Ghost (session) *Ice Minus: Torment (12") Audio Couture Records *Flaming Stars: Once Bitten, Once Shy (LP - Pathway) Vinyl Japan File ;Name *a) Peel19990505 Monograph a.mp3 *b) Peel19990505 Monograph b.mp3 *c) jp040599.mp3 (Note: incorrect file name) ;Length *a) 01:01:59 *b) 00:49:54 *c) 01:49:26 ;Other *a) and b) Part of The Andrew T 90s tapes. *c) Many thanks to max-dat. ;Available *a) and b) Mooo *c) Mooo Footnotes Category:1999 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Shared Category:AndrewT Category:Max-dat Tapes